falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03 Vault118 JuliannaRiggs.txt
__TOC__ DLC03_V118_Quest |scene= |srow=8 |topic=0104D6F1 |before=Bert: Just let me have a look at the neural interface matrix and I'm sure I can clear that- |response=''{Forceful on the first no, but don't over do it.}'' No! No it's not that, I've just caught another cold. Probably something that got in when they sent Pearl out. |after=Bert: Oh god, not this again. Last month you were convinced you had the measles... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D6F0 |before=Julianna: Mr. Scruffy and I are going to rewrite the will, so he will get everything when I die because horrible Bert didn't believe me. |response=Have fun, dear! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DBA |before= |response=Hello Mr. Whiskers. Who's a pretty kitty? |after=Bert: Julianna... Mr. Whiskers died last month. This is Scruffy, remember? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DB9 |before=Bert: Julianna... Mr. Whiskers died last month. This is Scruffy, remember? |response=Oh... of course. Silly me. |after=Bert: Just let me have a look at the neural interface matrix and I'm sure I can clear that- |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DB2 |before=Bert: Oh god, not this again. Last month you were convinced you had the measles... |response=You're not a doctor, what would you even know about it. And besides, I think it may be malaria. |after=Bert: First of all, I am a doctor. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DB0 |before=Bert: First of all, I am a doctor. |response=Yes, but not a real doctor. Robotics isn't an actual medical degree. |after=Bert: Secondly, I've told you time and again, you can't get sick inside the suit. It's not physically possible. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DAE |before=Bert: Secondly, I've told you time and again, you can't get sick inside the suit. It's not physically possible. |response=I know when I'm getting sick, Bert. Now why don't you just wander off and play in your lab. |after=Julianna: Mr. Scruffy and I are going to rewrite the will, so he will get everything when I die because horrible Bert didn't believe me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DAD |before=Julianna: I know when I'm getting sick, Bert. Now why don't you just wander off and play in your lab. |response=''{talking to your cat again, knowing full well that bert is standing right there.}'' Mr. Scruffy and I are going to rewrite the will, so he will get everything when I die because horrible Bert didn't believe me. |after=Bert: Oh, god Julianna. Whatever. I'm going to the lab. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=15 |topic=01044694 |trow=2 |before= |response=Hello Detective. Did you have a question about the heinous murder? |after=Player Default: I think you're the real murderer. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Oh it's you again. What do you want? |after=Player Default: I think you're the real murderer. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104E6E9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Or should I say, Ezra? |response=Well, Detective, that's quite the claim. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Or should I say, Ezra? |response=You were so close, Detective. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0104E6E8 |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=Good. Perhaps you should rethink your investigation. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104E6E7 |before=Player Default: I'm not sure yet. |response=It's not me, Detective. Clearly you should be looking at that actor. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0104E6E6 |before=Player Default: Maybe you can give me a reason it couldn't be you. |response=I'm sick all the time, Detective. I don't have the strength to do such a thing. |after=Player Default: Give it up, I know your secret Julianna. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01045B35 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I think you're the real murderer. |response=That's just silly, Detective. Why would I want to kill Mr. Parker? |after=Player Default: Give it up, I know your secret Julianna. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I think you're the real murderer. |response=I'm Julianna Riggs. Heiress to the Riggs fortune and wife of Bert Riggs. I'm not sure what else you expected, Detective. |after=Player Default: Give it up, I know your secret Julianna. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=01045B34 |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=Good luck catching the murderer, Detective. |after=Player Default: Give it up, I know your secret Julianna. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01045B33 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I heard you had a big fight with Ezra a few days ago. Care to explain? |response=Oh well, it wasn't that big a deal really. He wanted more money to pay for repairs on the hotel. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=I wasn't feeling well that day and lashed out a bit at the poor man. I really should have listened to him more. |after=Player Default: Give it up, I know your secret Julianna. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: I heard you had a big fight with Ezra a few days ago. Care to explain? |response=Oh, well I don't really believe that. Mr. Parker wouldn't do such a thing, I'm sure. |after=Player Default: Give it up, I know your secret Julianna. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I heard you had a big fight with Ezra a few days ago. Care to explain? |response=These are our things. We're just waiting till the war blows over so we can bring them back to the mansion. |after=Player Default: Give it up, I know your secret Julianna. |abxy=X3a}} |topic=01045B32 |before=Player Default: Did you have any thoughts about the murder? |response=If you ask me, it's one of those actors. Or that horrible painter. Their type is always the cause of violence. |after=Player Default: Give it up, I know your secret Julianna. |abxy=Y1a}} DLC03DialogueV118 |scene= |srow=9 |topic=0103792F |trow=6 |before= |response=I'm glad you decided to come back, Detective. |after=Julianna: What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=A wise choice, Detective. |after=Julianna: It's a shame, I thought I could keep the ruse going a little longer. Ah well, had to end eventually I suppose. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=What was all that racket? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Good job, Detective. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=What's going on? Did you catch the killer? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I'll wait here till you finish carrying things out, Detective. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=01049D32 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Ezra? You're alive? |response=Well, congratulations on catching up, Detective. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Yes, I've been masqueraded as Julianna for some time now. |after=Julianna: What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=01049D2D |before= |response=Well, how is this going to go down? |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll let you go. |abxy=A2a}} Dialogue after real identity is discovered (as Ezra): |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0103792F |before= |response=Ah, you've got everything. Marvelous. |after=Julianna: I'll take those, thank you. And here is your cut. Been a pleasure working with you, Detective. I hope we never meet again. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104B196 |before=DLC03MaleEzraParker: Ah, you've got everything. Marvelous. |response=I'll take those, thank you. And here is your cut. Been a pleasure working with you, Detective. I hope we never meet again. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=0103792F |before= |response=Ah, it appears the jig, as they say, is up. |after=Julianna: It's a shame, I thought I could keep the ruse going a little longer. Ah well, had to end eventually I suppose. |abxy=A}} |topic=01049D35 |before=Player Default: Ok, I'll let you go. |response=Well, I'm glad you've decided to be reasonable. I would've hated for this to come to more bloodshed. |after=Julianna: Alright Detective. Tell Maxwell that it's over and get your reward. Then I'll make my way out when things have died down. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01049D34 |before=Player Default: Not a chance. Your murder spree stops here. |response=Then let us end this. |after=Julianna: Alright Detective. Tell Maxwell that it's over and get your reward. Then I'll make my way out when things have died down. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01049D33 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: If I'm going to let you go, I want a cut of what you've stolen. |response=Not a chance, Detective. I've invested far too much time into this. If I'm leaving, I'm taking everything with me. |after=Julianna: What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: If I'm going to let you go, I want a cut of what you've stolen. |response=Ah, so it's like that, eh? Fine, I'll grease your palm a bit, Detective. Now, am I free to go? |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll let you go. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: If I'm going to let you go, I want a cut of what you've stolen. |response=I'm sorry Detective, but I really do need and answer now. |after=Julianna: What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |abxy=X3a}} |topic=01049D32 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Ezra? You're alive? |response=I hadn't planned on it, but Julianna figured out what I was doing and had to be dealt with swiftly. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=I thought I could get a bit more money out of this place before making my escape. |after=Julianna: What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=01049D2D |before= |response=What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals? |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll let you go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01049D21 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, I'm glad you've decided to be reasonable. I would've hated for this to come to more bloodshed. |response=Alright Detective. Tell Maxwell that it's over and get your reward. Then I'll make my way out when things have died down. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Well, I'm glad you've decided to be reasonable. I would've hated for this to come to more bloodshed. |response=Give me some time to make my way out and then you can tell Maxwell and get your reward. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0104960C |trow=2 |before=DLC03MaleEzraParker: Ah, it appears the jig, as they say, is up. |response=''{With a sigh. you expected it eventually}'' It's a shame, I thought I could keep the ruse going a little longer. Ah well, had to end eventually I suppose. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=This doesn't have to end in more violence, Detective. Just, walk away. I'll leave and you can tell them I escaped. |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll let you go. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0104E6E0 |before=Julianna: If you try to leave, I'll have to assume you are going to report me, and then this turns ugly. |response=I warned you Detective! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B12B |before= |response=If you try to leave, I'll have to assume you are going to report me, and then this turns ugly. |after=Julianna: I warned you Detective! |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=01044AF6 |before= |response=I see your point. A good con man has to know when the game has run its course. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files